The invention relates to releasable strap systems; and, more particularly, to a tool leash device for releasably attaching a tool thereto which device can be hooked to a belt loop or the like.
Hand tools and other equipment are sometimes used in environments where, if they are accidentally dropped while being used, are difficult to retrieve. For example, one working on the roof of a house might drop a screwdriver or the like to the ground. One working on a boat or the like may drop a tool into the water. Boats also present additional problems in that one""s hands may be wet when using a tool. Further, it may be necessary to use more than one tool which thus creates the added problem of having different tools available and switching from one to the other.
There is thus a need for a device which can hold a tool in a ready accessible location and enable the user to regain use of it if it is dropped or the like.
It is an object of this invention to provide a device for attaching one or more tools or the like to flexible coiled leashes attached to a belt or the like.
It is an object of this invention to carry out the foregoing object using flexible tie wraps connected to the coiled leashes. These and other objects are preferably accomplished by providing a tool leash device attachable to a belt loop or the like having at least one coiled leash with a flexible tie wrap at the free end thereof adapted to wrap around a tool or the like.